


Mischievous games

by Broken_souls



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Christmas Dinner, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_souls/pseuds/Broken_souls
Summary: He makes it look as if it accidentally slipped out of his mouth, and he pretends he doesn't notice the way people's eyes wide when he mentions Crowley and him went to Hogwarts together. It's a mischievous game he clearly enjoys playing.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Mischievous games

**Author's Note:**

> In which everyone is trying to figure out what Hogwarts houses were Crowley and Aziraphale sorted in.

He makes it look as if it accidentally slipped out of his mouth, and he pretends he doesn't notice the way people's eyes wide when he mentions Crowley and him went to Hogwarts together. It's a mischievous game he clearly enjoys playing. 

Anathema doesn't say anything about it although Aziraphale knows she's thinking about the same question everyone asks when they know about that: _Which house were you two in?_ But because she's polite, she doesn't ask right away. 

That makes the game even more fun.

A week, maybe two, after that conversation, Aziraphale notices Adam and the rest of The Them following Crowley and him when they are just wandering around Hyde Park. His smile almost betrays him but Crowley doesn't seem to notice. Brian is writing things down as they see them walk by.

Aziraphale ' _accidentally_ ' miracles a copy of whatever Brian is writing inside his pocket, but he only reads it when he's alone in his apartment. He knows Crowley wouldn't mind the game he's playing but he's completely sure if he knew he would do everything to confuse them even more, just for fun. Aziraphale thinks is more entraining to see them guessing on their own. There's a list written on the paper, a list of bets. "Oh, this is interesting..."

Anathema and Adam are going for the safe choice _(Crowley-Slytherin, Aziraphale-Hufflepuff)_.

Wensleydale and Newt are taking a smart risk _(Crowley-Slytherin, Aziraphale-Ravenclaw)._

Sergeant Shadwell and Pepper have decided to go for an unusual combination ( _Crowley-Gryffindor, Aziraphale-Hufflepuff)._

And Madam Tracy and Pepper are going for the riskiest choice _(Crowley-Gryffindor, Aziraphale-Ravenclaw)._

He laughs while reading the list. This kind of game is one of the reason why Crowley calls him bastard, and he is right, he _is_ a bastard. But this is just too fun not to do it.

During winter break Aziraphale has decided to prepare a Christmas dinner and besides obviously inviting Crowley, this time Anathema, Newt, Madam Tracy, Sergeant Shadwell, and The Them, are coming too. All of them together to celebrate the world hasn't ended yet, or at least, that's what he tells them. He wonders which one of them will bring it up first.

"That's from Hogwarts, isn't it?" Asks Adam finding the school logo in the cover of one of his books, _History of Magic vol. VII_ , to be precise. A book Aziraphale has left at clear sight on purpose. Then, Adam asks the question. "Which Hogwarts houses were you two in?"

"Well, dear boy, Slytherin and Hufflepuff were the houses Crowley and I were sorted in." He's having too much fun with this game. Adam tells the others that he and Anathema have won and the others claim he's lying. It's not that they don't believe him, is that they don't want to lose their money. 

Crowley arrives then, as if it had been planned for him to arrive at that specific time. It's cold outside and like the snake he is, he hates cold. He's wearing a long coat and a sweater (black, obviously) but what catches everyone's attention is not that but the fact he's wearing a scarf, a _Slytherin_ scarf. "Bloody cold!"

"Hello, my dear." He smiles looking at the scarf, then at Crowley. His cheeks are pink because of the cold wind and he looks undeniably cute, but Aziraphale knows better than to tell him that. "Hello, angel."

They hear yelling, Adam and the others seem to be arguing in the living room. "I'm telling you he's a Hufflepuff!"

"And I'm telling you he's a Ravenclaw!" Shouts Pepper pointing at his neverending collection of books.

"What's going on here?" When Crowley walks throught the door all eyes are on him, on his scarf. Aziraphale is trying so hard not to laugh. Anathema is the first one to break the silence. "See, I told you he was a Slytherin!"

Crowley is confused for a second but then his eyes immediately shift to Aziraphale as if saying _'I know what you're doing'_ , and Aziraphale smiles because Crowley know him too well. They both know what Aziraphale wants him to do and Crowley would hate to disappoint so he puts a confused face on and looks at Anathema. "I'm not a Slytherin."

"See, I- I'm sorry, what?" Anathema and everyone else looks slightly confused. For an angel, Aziraphale is enjoying this mischief too much. He helps Crowley take his coat off and then the demon repeats. "I'm not a Slytherin."

"But you're wearing a Slytherin scarf..." Wensleydale points out.

Now the moment he's been waiting for has arrived. Aziraphale knows they will be confused and when they understand they will look at him and wonder how could this be possible. Crowley holds the scarf on his hand and folds it carefully. "This is Aziraphale's scarf, we swapped them long ago. I have his Slytherin scarf and he has my Hufflepuff one."

There's a minute of silence, frowns start to grow in their faces and then their eyes wide. Their stare slowly shifts to Aziraphale, and then they all realise. " _Oh_..."

_The angel is a Slytherin._

_The demon is a Hufflepuff._

Now they don't know what to do with that information. When dinner is ready they all eat together. Nobody mentions again their Hogwarts houses but they do pay more attention to Aziraphale's cunning words, as if suddenly realising how much of a bastard he is. Aziraphale is delighted, of course, this has been his favourite game for centuries, well, his _second_ favourite game.

He's very aware that he appears to be a Hufflepuff, with his soft edges and his kind smile, and Crowley tries so hard to be intimidating not to be a Slytherin. But this is just part of the game. _A Slytherin pretending to be a Hufflepuff and a Hufflepuff pretending to be a Slytherin,_ that's why they fit so well together.

When all of them leave he finds Crowley in the kitchen, drinking one last glass of wine before calling it a night. He pours one to Aziraphale when he sits besides him. "Are you done playing your _mischievous games_ now, angel?"

"Oh, no, _not yet_. Just let them try to figure out for how long you and I have been married, dear." _That's_ his favourite game. Anathema has already tried to match them together for a date without knowing they have been married for a very long time. Crowley smiles amused and kisses his lips before whispering to his ear. " _Slytherin you had to be..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've seen recently a lot of Hogwarts AU fanart of Aziraphale and Crowley. I've seen them as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and as Slytherin and Hufflepuff. And I get it but c'mon! Because Aziraphale is an angel it doesn't mean he has to be a Hufflepuff, he's a cunning bastard an no-one can deny that. And Crowley could never be a Slytherin even if it killed him, it doesn't matter if he's a snake, he's a Hufflepuff snake. 
> 
> This is my opinion, thank you for coming to my TEDtalk.


End file.
